Transformers Prime - Misplaced Minds
by Anvenx
Summary: After an explosion and an ambush Gavin and Optimus find themselves in a tangle between worlds. Team Prime will encounter a new type of challenge alongside Team SilverLine now they must find a way to return things back to normal, or rather their leaders, back to where they belong. They think their problem was matter of coincidence but true, it wasn't. TFP - AU
1. It started with ambush

New story idea, I hope you guys like it.

Special Thanks to Northwest Sage, Nireena26 for beta reading this chapter. Special thanks also to Vivian Hale for beta reading this and further chapters, thank you so much!

I don't own Transformers only my Oc's. Enjoy!

* * *

A long day was coming to an end. Calm and peace settled in the doctor's mind as he looked back and forth along his already arranged tools. His commander was looking at the screen, monitoring the information so as not to miss anything that might pop out and set off the alarm icon. There was no one else in the base. No sound or noise was heard, only the passing wind from vent to vent. The silence was ended by a sound from a couple of sliding wheels, which were getting nearer every second.

A yellow muscle car with black stripes came from the tunnel leading to the outside. He was followed in by a blue motorcycle, a heavy green truck, and a purple motorcycle. "We are here," the blue two wheeler said just after pulling over. A young man got off the motorcycle.

"Didn't you drop them off at their houses?" Ratchet asked after noticing the young man. Two more humans appeared, one stepping out from of the muscle car and the other from the truck.

"We're gonna have a sleepover!" Miko enthused, and her yell sounded like scratching guitar strings. Ratchet could only give a deep sigh.

"Oh c'mon, it won't be that bad," finished the little girl while unpacking her bag from Bulkhead.

"It will only be this weekend, Ratch, you won't even notice them," Bulkhead said with a smile on his face, which faded at the sound of Miko's bags falling and knocking off a lamp.

"Oops!" she said from behind him.

"Sure, I won't even notice them," he said and walked to his personal quarters, where he could get all the peace and quiet he wanted.

"Someone is in a bad mood already," Jack said smiling at his motorcycle while she transformed.

"Let's hope he can hold it together for the whole weekend." Arcee answered.

"Raff, get out already! What's holding you?" Miko screamed, "We need to start the movie marathon if we want to finish them before sunrise!" She threw herself down on the couch and turned on the little TV.

"I'm coming, don't be so impatient! I just have a lot of backpacks to carry," replied the little boy while he got out of the car. He had two bags over each arm, making it a struggle for him to walk.

"Let me help you," Jack went and took the two top bags, clearing the view for the little boy. He smiled back at his friend.

Bumblebee transformed and headed over towards Bulkhead, who was ready to start the marathon. He gripped an energon bottle in his hand. Arcee followed and sat right in front of Bumblebee and Bulkhead.

"Want some?" Bulkhead passed his bottle of energon to Arcee.

"I'm fine, thanks Bulk," she said and rejected his offer. She glanced back, looking for her sister. Elita was approaching Optimus from behind.

"Do you think she will get it this time?" asked Bulkhead.

"Say what?" Arcee asked, confused.

"You know; for Elita to get a kiss from Optimus. She has been trying since she came to earth," Bulkhead took another sip from his bottle. Bumblebee made a few chirps.

"Wanna bet?" answered Bulkhead. Bumblebee nodded.

"If Elita gets to kiss Optimus, then I'll..." he stopped and thought a bit.

"Dance to something embarrassing," Miko heard their guardians' conversation.

"Eat dirt?" Jack said shyly from behind them.

"That's the best you could come up with?" Miko said skeptically.

"I got it!" everyone looked back at Bulkhead, "The loser will have to drink a gallon of diesel."

Bumblebee and Arcee faces were shocked. The kids on other hand only looked at each other with confusion on their faces.

"What's wrong with diesel?" asked Raff.

"It's the worst. The first time we tried it, it felt lumpy and dry," Arcee said and Bumblebee shivered at the memory.

"If Elita doesn't kiss Optimus, then I'll drink; but if she does then you drink it, deal?" Bulkhead held out his hand. Slowly and hesitantly, Bumblebee accepted, taking his friend's hand.

"It's a deal." Bulkhead smiled and everyone turned to peer discreetly at Elita and Optimus.

"I see you already have your own marathon," a voice from behind Optimus got his attention out from the screen, "News? Again?" She traced one servo along Optimus's cheek.

"I need to be ready for an emergency, or if Agent Fowler..." His sentence went unfinished when Elita leaped forward and placed one of her fingers over his mouth.

"Just relax; we haven't had this much quiet in a looong time." Both kept their eyes on each other as little smiles started to appear in their faceplates. Their front plates touched, rubbing against each other. Elita hugged him, passing her arms over his shoulders. Optimus let himself become engulfed in the sweet attraction of his spark mate, her fingers touching the back of his head and hugging him even more. Elita could almost feel his lips near hers. And then a little flash of light came from one of the screens and the bliss was over.

"Scrap!" Bulkhead screamed.

Optimus looked back, leaving Elita to cast her gaze on nothingness. Couldn't she just have a little moment with him? Those screens seem to have a spell on him. The slightest sound of briefest flash was all it took for him to direct his attention away from her. She left his side and walked to where everyone else was. Optimus was now completely focused on the news coming from their computers, and it was likely that focus could last for hours.

"Come on Elita, we were just going to start," Miko handed a bag of popcorn to Jack and Raff.

Arcee went near her sister. "One day, I'm gonna have to take down those stupid screens. I know he has to be alert, but can't he just..." Her words faded away as her optics remained fixed on Optimus.

Her sister had been like this for months. Since her arrival, neither Optimus nor she had the time to be together. He didn't do it on purpose; he just wanted to be prepared for a Megatron comeback or any Decepticon move. Arcee stood silent for some minutes watching her sister. "We haven't even kissed. Can you imagine about interfacing?"

"Please don't, that's something you can keep to yourself."

"He hasn't even recharged... hasn't stepped one foot into our berth room." She took a tube and started to squeeze it angrily. "Those screens are going out!" The tube broke into two jagged pieces, with a small amount of smaller bits crashing to the ground.

Arcee took both pieces out of her hands, "Calm down, before you do something you'll regret later."

"If I don't do something about that," she huffed as she pointed to the main panel, "I'm sure I'll regret it even more."

Ratchet came out from his room and walked towards the two femmes. He had caught some of their conversation and decided to step in. There was nothing else to do aside from being with the kids; why not participate in this?

"Ratchet, get some sense into her. She wants to take out the screens."

"We need those, don't start acting like Bulkhead." Ratchet's equipment seemed to always be in danger of being destroyed.

"I know, but look at him! He's like the human kids with a new cell phone with that thing they call internet."

"What do you even plan to do? Throw my wrench at the monitors? Throw Miko's guitar to the screens?" His optics then moved to a side and back to Elita, "On second thought, you should do that; let me get it for you."

"Ratchet!" Arcee flicked him in the back, "You're supposed to reason with her, not encourage her!"

She looked back at Elita, "Why don't you go on a mission with him? Let's call Agent Fowler and tell him to call Optimus about some situation in which he needs Autobot assistance?"

Elita optics went bright, "That's a great idea! Ratchet, call him." She smirked.

He gave a small sigh and used his comm. Link, "Agent Fowler, we have a situation..."

Minutes later Ratchet finished his conversation, "He said that he will cooperate"

"Prime!"a little image of Fowler appeared in one monitor.

"There he is," Elita said walking near the screens.

"What's the situation, Agent Fowler?" Optimus asked firmly.

"Intel told me..." He was already having second thought about agreeing to this. "About strange activity in the area."

"What kind of activity?"

"Well, um, I do not know for certain, I mean..." Agent Fowler took a deep breath and continued. "My higher officer only send me some coordinates, apparently the message was damaged while being sent. If I were to guess, however, I'd bet there's Decepticon activity near the place"

"We will take a look at it." Optimus answered.

Fowler nodded to Optimus and looked annoyingly at Elita. She gave him a wink and whispered thank you between her lips, smiling as Agent Fowler's image faded from the screen.

"Autobots, we need to check on those coordinates" Optimus looked at his team, "Arcee come with…"

She quickly rejected the invite "I can't." Optimus looked at her suspiciously, rising one eyebrow."I have to..." she quickly darted her eyes around the room, looking for some divine inspiration "Help Jack. He said he had some work to do about motorcycles, and why not me, since I'm a motorcycle."

"Fair enough," He looked back at the his team. Bumblebee started jumping and waving his servo up in the air, eager to be selected for the mission. Elita saw him doing that and made her way over to him. She got behind Bulkhead so she was out of everyone's sight and punched him in the stomach. He stopped moving and doubled over from the blow.

"I'll go boss Bot," Bulkhead started walking forward and neglected to see Arcee moved one of her legs into his path. Bulkhead fell forward, hitting the ground hard and making it shake.

"Wow Bulk, when you go down it's like a small earthquake!" Miko said from behind. "I have an idea let's make you fall in front of my school and fool them into thinking that it's an earthquake. They would cancel class! "She threw up both of her arms high into the air "That would be awesome!"

"I don't think Bulkhead is any condition to go on a scouting mission, and neither am I." Ratchet moved to Bulkhead's side and helped the mech stand up. "I'll stay and check his pedes in the med bay."

"It seems I'm your last option," Elita said with a huge smile on her faceplate.

Optimus sighed with a little frustration, venting heavily at the end, "I wish someone else could go, I don't want you to get harmed."

"I can protect myself better than you think, and you know that," she went to him and pressed one finger in his chest plates.

"Let's roll," he didn't want to argue with her. She was right in one thing... she was good kicking everyone's aft and that included his own.

Arcee activated the ground bridge and Optimus started to walk inside it. Elita looked back and smile at her sister, who responded with a thumbs up. After that she followed Optimus.

"Where are we?" Elita took a look at her surroundings. Tall trees filled the place, and she saw three mountains forming one big circle around them and at the center lay a big lake.

"A forest, I don't see any clue or hint of Decepticon activity," Optimus walked towards one tree and looked at it, he glance at the floor looking for prints.

"Could they be underground? What do you think, Lita?" he glance behind him, "Lita... Elita!"

Elita was hiding behind a group of trees that were a little above where her spark mate was and she watched Optimus. He seemed to be about go nuts as he kept looking for her, moving large amount of trees and looking under, above, and in every place he could think of. Optimus walked near where she was hiding as Elita prepared herself, bending down just as a tiger would before launching onto its meal.

"Lita! Lit..." Elita jumped down and landed on top of Optimus, making him fall and roll down a hill. She embraced him and went down with him. They stopped near the lake, and she stood up laughing.

"You should have seen your face," she chuckled.

"I was worried! Why did you even hide? We are in recon. I thought Decepticons had you."

"You worry too much."

"Why shouldn't I? We are on mission."

"There's no Decepticon activity. I called Fowler and told him to tell you about this, so I could get you out of there."

Optimus face was unreadable.

"What?" keeping his voice calm, "Why did you..."

"I just wanted to have you for myself for a little while. If we were on base, that could become merely a dream. You don't stop looking at those screens. I almost feel that you are cheating on me with them."

"No... Elita, I... It was not my intention," Optimus stared at the ground, thinking about everything his spark mate just told him and he realized she was right.

She walked near him and touched his face with one servo, he raised his face slowly. She saw a doleful expression within his optics.

"Aaw, look at you. I only saw you this sad back when we were just younglings and I told you I liked someone else." He smiled and held her servos.

He chuckled and looked back at her, "Back then life was simple."

"It can also be now..." Elita hugged him and before he could free himself, she fell backwards into the lake taking Optimus with her. She started splashing water at him. He swam to her and lifted her out of the lake.

"I'm going to rust because of you," he said still with her in his arms. She snuggled in his arms and looked up at him, both optics shining under the stars. Finally they got their moment. It seemed noting else would interrupt, not even sounds from above their heads would get their attention. High in the sky, a Decepticon watched over them.

"Starscream we have a visual on Prime and what appears to be his femme," he said through his commlink.

"It's Lord Starscream!" he slapped both of his servos on the main panel in the Nemesis, "What is prime doing outside of his base..."

_Maybe he was scavenging for energon, but why alone? And with only a femme. Not an ordinary one but Elita One…_ he thought. "Attack them! What are you waiting for?"

The four fliers went straight down, pointing their guns and firing at their targets.

"Decepticons!" Optimus never let his spark mate touch the ground. He started running with her in his arms. Moving between trees and bushes and trying to hide himself. One shot got him on his right leg and he groaned in pain when he fell. Elita stood up as soon she was on ground.

"Optimus!" she ran to his side, "Can you walk?" She helped him stand up.

"Ye...s," he said softly, his right pede hanging. He studied his surroundings, looking for a place to hide behind. He saw a big rock only four steps away from them, big enough to cover both of them. "Run over there, I'll be behind you."

She didn't want to leave his side; he could feel that through their bond. "Go!" he ordered and she started running towards the rock.

He tried to follow, but he was hobbling and moving slower. Elita tried to cover him with some firepower. "Take that, you slagging Con!" she got one, making him fall.

"Are you hurt?" Optimus said just as he got behind the rock.

"No. What about you? How's your leg?" she continued firing at the Decepticons.

"Maybe a little checkup from Ratchet won't do any harm," he said and started to fire at the Cons.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have brought us here. Maybe next time it will be better to…" her mate didn't let her finish. He placed a servo on her face.

"Let's talk about this once we get home," he said as calm as always. A smile rose in her face and she looked back at the Decepticons, exchanging blasts with the fliers.

"Ratchet, we need a ground bridge," he said through the commlink, never losing sight of the Decepticons. Seconds later a ground bridge appeared in front of them, some meters away.

One flier flew above them and around the area, "Lord Starscream, we required backup. Prime and the femme are escaping."

"Soundwave, open a ground bridge," Starscream waved a hand to him, ordering him to proceed.

"Go Elita, I'll cover you!"

She started running and she glanced back at Optimus. He was still firing Cons, doing his best to cover for her. She went inside the ground bridge.

Now it was Optimus's turn. He saw Elita go in and he quickly jumped the rock, landing on his left leg. He was still hobbling and moved at a slow pace as he fired at the Decepticons from below. Seconds later another ground bridge opened right next to the one he was going in.

Both ground bridge started to react between the two, their light waves danced with each other. However Optimus never noticed this and he kept firing and running to the ground bridge. Suddenly each ground bridge started to deform from a circle to an oval, their perimeter extending on every side.

Before he got inside the ground bridge, it got brighter. Optimus only got half of his body inside when he realized the danger but he didn't managed to get his head out when an explosion occurred. It knocked down a couple of trees near it and sent a big wave of air that moved trees, rocks, and water.

"Where's Optimus?" Ratchet asked when he saw Elita enter the base.

"He's behind me. The Cons attacked us…" she looked back at the ground bridge. Everyone else turned their gaze to the ground bridge entrance.

Bulkhead and Bumblebee walked to the ground bridge, "Let's help Boss 'Bot out with those Decepticon creeps."

Ratchet closed the ground bridge before letting them go in, "There was something wrong with the ground bridge. I had to reopen it. Now go!"

This time, all the Autobots went through the ground bridge with Bumblebee in the lead. Elita went inside the ground bridge, running behind Bulkhead, feeling the need to be at the aid of her mate.

* * *

Well that's it for first chap. I'm already working on next chapters making several editing and brainstorming. I hope you guys like it! Please Review!


	2. It started with an explosion

Thank you so much to Vivian Hale my beta, helping me in this chapter.

Also thanks for the reviews!

Blackshadow32 - I'll continue the story, I don't want a visit from angry Grimlock, hahaha.

I already had this one write down, I have almost to chapter six I just do editing for further episodes.

Well to the story, I hope you guys like it.

I don't own Transformers, only my Oc's.

* * *

It was like any other normal day on base. The training hall and private rooms were used by different agents. The special arenas had the ability to changed the background to a more realistic environment. The agents could also use special holograms which allowed the agents to fight against them.

"Come at me, big guy!" said a young man. He and a friend were training against each other. He ran from one side of the room to another, avoiding every shot his partner fired at him. His black medium length spiked hair never changed its form while running, always staying in the faux-hawk hairstyle. His deep blue eyes locked on the next shot.

"That's all you got?" he said while moving with flexibility around the course. He was tall and had an average body.

"It would be a lot easier if this was hand to hand combat. Then things would be different, Gavin," his friend said. He was almost same age as Gavin; in his early twenties. He had brown short hair. He was taller and bigger than his friend and had a bulky body. He continued shooting his practice gun. Gavin stopped running, held up a hand, and gave a sign to his friend to stop.

"If you think so, then come on, punch me, Marcus!" he said, trying to make his muscles visible on his arms. Without hesitation, Marcus threw his gun to the side and started running at top speed at Gavin. Gavin immediately ran to the other way. Regretting his last words, he moved as quickly as his legs would let him.

"I was joking!" he looked behind and saw Marcus almost on top of him, only a few steps behind him.

"Marcus!"

That was his last word before being tackled.

Marcus jumped and landed on Gavin, grinning in victory, "Told ya so."

"Keep smiling, you won't be much longer," he said, struggling to get out of his friend's strong grip. His friend was sitting on his chest and posed as if he was about to start meditating. He tried to move his friend to the side with both hands.

"Nice try, Gavin. Remember, I'm the champion in wrestling. You ain't gonna shake me," he said, teasing and crossing his arms. Gavin sighed heavily and started to wiggle his body. After a few seconds he stopped, exhausted.

"I give up, could you get off me? I think I'm almost out of air!" he barely finished his sentence; his chest was getting crushed by the pressure of Marcus' body.

"I will. Only if you go with me to practice football tomorrow, morning," he smirked at his friend, waiting for his answer. He had him cornered; Gavin never would have accepted in normal circumstances.

"Football! Are you out of your mind? They could... no, they will crush me!" he said and tried one more time to free himself.

Marcus pressed Gavin's body a little bit more.

"Fine!" he screamed, "I'll do it!" Marcus stood up and helped Gavin to his feet.

"You sure have some persuasive powers to make people agree..." Gavin shook off the dust on his pants.

"No, only with you." he grinned, "I'll see you back at base. Remember tomorrow morning."

Marcus left the arena while Gavin stayed behind to grab his bottle of water and bag of clothes. He walked to the exit, drinking a bit of water. Marcus really got him this time. Tomorrow was his free day: no training, classes, or other activities. Now he had to wake up early, just to get beat up by a bunch of guys bigger than him. This was unbelievable.

"I can't believe it," someone said. He didn't pay attention, believing it was himself talking.

"I know right!" he pressed his bottle, making it pour water out of it.

"Were have you been? I have looked for you everywhere!" the same voice said again. He turned and found a young woman standing at the exit with both of her hands at her waist, tapping her foot.

"Training... You know me, always making the best of myself," he said, smirking at her.

"And the worst out of everyone else... Bennett has been looking for you all morning," she said. She was slim and a couple inches shorter than Gavin. She had long curly red hair and brown almond eyes with long, thin eyebrows.

Gavin smacked his face with his palm, "I completely forgot... science finals. He's going to..."

"Decapitate you? I'm sure he will after your presentation."

"I know, Natalie."

"Don't disappoint him. He's your best friend," she waited for Gavin to get out of the training room and followed him down the hallway.

"I'll go to the lab and start right away."

"You haven't even started?" she exclaimed as she smacked Gavin in the back of the head.

Gavin gave a low groan and rubbed the back of his head, "I know what to prepare, but I just didn't have the time to start."

"Really? Not the time excuse again. What about last week's movie marathon? You and Nate sure had nothing else to do."

Gavin sighed as they continued walking down the long hall until they reached the elevator entrance. Gavin went inside alone, "You coming?"

Natalie stood outside, "No, I have practice with Crystal."

She smiled at Gavin, knowing the expression he was about to make. Hearing her name, images of her flew around his mind.

He gave a soft and short sigh leaning against the wall of the elevator, "Crystal..."

Natalie laughed and pressed a button on the elevator, "Go and work, dreamer..."

The door started to close. Gavin straightened and ran to stop the door. He saw Natalie smiling at him before both doors closed. The elevator started to move slowly, jolting a few times while it rose. Gavin was lost in his dreams again, holding hands with Crystal. Her blue frost eyes made him shiver at the memory of them and gave him goose bumps. Long, brown almond hair, falling from her head to her shoulders, was soft in his hands.

"One day, my Crystal... you'll know me more than just a cadet," he stepped out of the elevator and continued on his path to the lab.

In the lab, a young man was looking through folders without making a sound. He had dark brown hair that looked casual. He had small green eyes. He was shorter and younger than Gavin. He was always getting mistaken for a teenager, since his face still looked soft and young.

Gavin entered the lab, but he didn't see the young boy looking in the drawer near the door.

"One day you and I, under the glow of the stars... My heart would melt from that frozen cell at the touch of your hand, Crystal..." he sang all the way from the entrance to his desk.

He made a few dance moves, spinning around his chair. He raised both hands to the sky and imagined dancing with her, as she held him in a strong hug.

The young boy didn't say a word, even though he started smiling. Gavin continued spinning until he saw the shadow by the door.

"Nate!" he yelped and fell, tripping over his chair.

"How... long have you been here...?" he asked nervously, regaining his composure. He left the chair down on the floor and stared at his friend. Nate walked over to Gavin, still grinning. He made gestures with his hands. He was deaf and could only communicate through sign language.

"Long enough... I see," Gavin translated, and then begged, "Just don't tell anyone else... Please..."

Nate answered with a nod.

"Thank you my friend. Now what were you looking for?" Gavin looked at his friend waiting for a response.

Nate made quick and swift moves with his hands and fingers.

"Bennett is looking for me? Natalie already told me... That's why I came here."

Nate moved his hands once again, but faster.

"Easy, I don't understand you at that speed."

Nate slowed down and took several deep breaths, pacing his breathing. After some repetitions, he started signing again.

"Bennett is coming! Oh no! Oh no!" Gavin shuffled the papers n his desk, looking for a specific one.

"Maybe this one could work?" he showed Nate a piece of paper. Nate shook his head.

"Yeah, you are right... a molecular gun is too hard to make. I would have a better chance at drawing one." Gavin tossed the piece of paper and looked for another idea in his papers.

Nate grabbed one and started reading it. His eyes went wide. He put it in front of Gavin's face.

"What is it?" Gavin took the paper and started reading, "This is it. Ground bridge operation and modification. Perfect!"

Nate grinned.

Gavin gave his friend a hug and walked to his tool station, "Let's start working. We could make it a little bit more interesting, maybe work on parallel transportation, or even increase knowledge of parallel worlds."

Gavin grabbed an electrical hammer, and then a loud thump made him drop it.

"There you are!" screamed a voice at the entrance. Gavin turned around cautiously, with his shoulders tensed.

"Bennett... Old friend," said Gavin in a low and nervous tone.

Bennett was very different from his friend. He had medium black hair slicked t back and green eyes with long eyebrows. He was same age as Gavin. "Now I regret listening to you."

Gavin smiled at his friend, "About what?"

"If I recall your exact words, if you were a military medic, you would have more time to do research. But with you as partner, I will never get my degree!" Bennett said, hitting a table with one fist.

"Don't worry. When have I disappointed you? I have an idea."

"And that is?"

"A ground bridge... with a twist of the parallel universe theory," he said with a note of bragging to his voice, "I'll start now. I have my tools and the mini-bridge for testing. Don't worry, we'll get everything done in no time."

Bennett wasn't excited, his expression was flat, "This is the not one of your greatest ideas, but under this circumstances it's better than nothing."

"I knew you would like it. Even Nate agreed. I spend all day thinking about it," he pointed to his friend, who only made a small grumble in reply.

"I'm going to get my books and tools. Don't you dare start without my presence. You always forget to write the most important findings. I'll be back," Bennett left the lab, and came back seconds later, "Nate, make sure he doesn't move an inch."

Nate nodded to his friend, and Bennett left.

"Let's start," Gavin grabbed his hammer off the floor and went to a panel of the mini-bridge. Nate ran and placed himself right in the way.

"Come on, I won't do any damage. If you let me, I promise I'll help you with whatever you want."

His friend looked at him with a disbelieving look and made a couple of signs with his hands.

"Yes, even in that. I'll help you pass every level of the puzzle race," Nate smiled, "Now go outside and keep an eye for Bennett."

Nate nodded and ran out of the lab. Gavin grabbed his toolbox and hammer and ignited the mini-bridge.

"Let's make science," he said as he covered his eyes with some goggles.

Bennett was still on his way to get his tools and books when he found Natalie.

"Did you find him?" she asked.

"Indeed I did. He was in the lab, supposedly working on the project."

"Oh Gavin. At least he's doing work," she placed a hand on Bennett's shoulder, "Give him a chance. What is the project about?"

"His best idea was ground bridge and parallel universe theories... I just hope we can get a good grade, I really want to get my degree."

"You will get it. Gavin would never be an obstacle to you, even when it seems that way," she smiled at him, "Just don't throw a wrench at him" She laughed.

"I guess you're right," he gave her a small smile.

"Is he still at the lab?"

"Yes, I told Nate to not let him do anything until I get back. You know how enthusiastic he can be at times. I'm just going to get my tools and books."

Before Natalie could say another word, an explosion rocked the building. The floor shook and alarms in every hallway went off.

"Are we under attack?" Natalie asked, placing a hand on a wall for balance.

Bennett glanced back toward the lab and saw smoke spilling into the halls from that direction, "Gavin..."

He glanced at Natalie and both started running to the lab. When they got there, they found Nate outside, coughing and trying to clear the smoke from the air around his face.

"Are you ok, Nate?" Natalie asked.

Nate gave a short nod.

"Where's Gavin?" Bennett asked desperately.

Still coughing, Nate pointed to the door of the lab.

"Take Nate to med bay. I'll go and look for Gavin," Bennett said and Natalie nodded. She helped Nate stand up and led him to a safe place.

"I'm coming Gavin! Hang on, old friend!" Bennett kicked the doors, and they both burst open immediately, a huge cloud of smoke pouring out. Bennett pinched his nose and went inside.

Everything went black.

He felt the blast from the explosion hit his body, but mostly his head. After that, everything was spinning. Then there was silence. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't open. He tried to move, but his body felt heavier than normal. Again he tried to open his eyes, and they both slowly opened. His vision was blurry.

There were trees around him. He wasn't in the lab anymore. He tried to move but he was weak. His last bit of energy fled when his eyes closed again. He heard someone call from far away. The voice called once more and it was closer this time.

He tried to focus one last time. Just before he fell unconscious, he heard the voice say, "Optimus"

* * *

That's for this chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed it.

Please if you liked it, review! It makes me happy :)


	3. Identity

**Here I am with another chapter. I hope you guys are enjoying it do far. Thanks for every review, follow and fav. It gives me a boost everytime I see a new one.**

**Also thanks to my beta Vivian Hale, who has been really kind checking every chapter.**

**I don't own Transformers only my Oc's.**

**Here we go, chapter 3.**

* * *

"Can I come in?" Elita asked looking at the inside of Ratchet's med bay. The doctor was looking at different monitors, he didn't seem to have heard Elita calling him from behind as he continue to read all information on the screens. As far Elita could tell he was looking at the groundbridge operation system, something usual in all days for Ratchet. He seem to be really deep in thoughts, he full concentration was locked. He had a datapad connected to the main panel, which had an information transfer in work. He surely was making sure the process went successful.

"Ratchet!" Elita shouted, trying to get the bot attention one more time.

"What! Can you see, I'm doing sensible calibration here." he said with a little groan at the end. He snap out of his duties and turned around to see Elita standing right on the doorstep of his medbay.

"Can I come in?" she asked one more time softening her tone.

"Of course, I don't see why you had to ask..." he answer a little grouchy.

"I'm just trying to avoid any more problems" she lowered her head at the last statement.

Ratchet cleaned his throat and turned around to the screens "Where are the others?" he asked, changing subject trying to avoid any relation from recent events.

Elita glance back up watching the doctor continuing with his work. "They went to look for fuel. They said something about a bet." she let a small laughter escape on the memory of Bulkhead's face while he talked about it with her. If they had a bet, truly Bulk wasn't the winner.

Neither Ratchet or Elita said anything else, he kept working on his data, moving his arms around the main panel. The place kept quiet for some time. Elita looked around remembering why she went in the first place. She was looking for her mate.

She look to both sides of the room, there was only the usual things, couple of empty energon cubes, boxes full of equipment, one or two desks with Ratchet's tools, all of them arrange in a single place, immaculate, clean tools just how the doctor liked them.

Normal to any doctor, who wants to have and find fast, easy and ready when he could needed them. Ratchet was no different, he had a special place for every single one, including the medical berths.

A blue and red mech was lying on a berth behind the main panel, almost made for his fit. His body was almost good as new, Ratchet had patched up his leg, he only had a few visible scratches here and there, but other than that he seem to be fine.

Elita walked closer to the berth, taking her time to watch at a distance the motionless body of her sparkmate. His slow and pacing movement of his chest was the only thing from the rest of his body that had movement. He had his eyes closed, his face was relaxed without expression of any kind.

"He'll be fine" Ratchet said after watching the femme walking closer to the berth. "He is going to come out of unconscious in no time."

Elita didn't turn around to face Ratchet, she continue looking at the face of her mate while she got next to it, she placed both hands over the berth, moving them with hesitation near the hand of the sleepy mech.

"I'll leave you two alone. I still have work to do" with that said, Ratchet remove the connection between the datapad and the main panel. He walked towards the exit, closing the door behind him.

Elita never moved her eyes from his mate, after the explosion she had been feeling guilty for everything. "I'm sorry" she said within a whisper.

"I know, you weren't going to scold me. Even when I deserved it..." she placed a hand over one of his hands. "You are always so caring, gentle. Worrying about me all the time. Look in what troubles I get you into"

She looked at his legs, she could see and find which one had been injured. It had little scratches in the paint, marking where had been or still where unhealed dents.

She moved her fingers across his arms, rubbing his metal skin with the tip of her fingers. His arm shudder at the soft sensation running across his arm. He let out a small groan. He was waking up.

Elita moved one of her hands from his hand to right front of his face. She wanted to wake him up but she also wanted him to recharge a little more, she never saw him rest since she came to base. This could be his only time to make up with the lost recharge.

Even thinking in that, a little touch wouldn't hurt, he wasn't going to wake up with a single touch. She placed her hand in one of his cheeks and moved it up and down rubbing his face. He moved his head closer to her hand, He liked having her close.

He smile while she rubbed his face with her hand. "You always like this" Elita said. He moved his head as he nodded with a childish smile, large enough to go from cheek to cheek.

"I love you..." he said, still with both eyes closed, he only continue to move his head in her hand. "I want you..."

Her eyes widened with a smile, smirking to the idea of he wanting her. "You want me? I like that" she pressed one button to raise the berth into a sitting position. Her mate was really deep in recharge as the movement from the berth didn't wake him up or made him stir an inch.

She made her way over the berth, right on a side of it, slowly making her body a small space, the berth was exactly his fit so she had to stay on a side of her body and moved her left arm over his neck and cuddle in his right side between his arm, placing her right arm over his chest.

He pulled her closer to his body, "Someone is having possessive dreams" she said while putting her head over his shoulder. "I missed you" she gave him a kiss in his forehead "Even when you are not awake, this is perfect..."

He left a soft groan and moved his body to face her, their eyes right in front of each other. Elita started to close her eyes slowly, letting recharge take over her, it seem a perfect moment, no one disturbing, she near his mate, cuddling each other as they where asleep.

"I love... you..." he said one more time "Crystal..."

Then her paradise shattered, who in the whole universe was Crystal. Maybe was merely error, or she heard wrong, but inside her she could tell she had listen correctly. She tried to ignored what he had just said and went back to recharge, placing her head over his shoulder.

"Give me a kiss, Crystal. I love you"

That was it, this time she didn't ignore it, she had heard correctly. She snap out of his grasp and looked at him with the most angry, fired up eyes she could ever had before. "Optimus, Who's Crystal" she said in a harsh tone.

He didn't answer, at the contrary he continue said the name again and again, to make it worst he started raising his lips as he was about to kiss someone. "Just a little one" he said moving forward to give his kiss.

"Optimus!" this time Elita screamed his name making him wake up abruptly from his recharge. He opened his eyes finding a purple robot right in front at just inches from him. Worst of all the robot didn't seem happy at all.

His eyes widen and he slowly backed away. "Who are you? What are you?" he looked around the place, he wasn't any where familiar to him. "Where am I?"

"Who's Crystal!" she snapped at him, trying to not let the subject go away.

"Easy! Calm down. We don't want someone to get hurt." he said placing both hands in front of him.

"The only whose going to get hurt is you, if you don't tell me. Who. Is. Crystal"

She have made it clear, she wasn't joking around, but he ignored her, his mind was more concentrated and focus over his hands. There were made of metal, hard, cold metal. Including his arms, he looked at the rest of his body and found that every single part of him was made of metal.

"Oh Geez! What did you do to me! I'm a freaking robot!" he said jumping out of the berth, inspecting further his new body.

This was something unusual to see, watching her leader, sparkmate freaked out like that, when since she meet him, he had always keep calm even in extreme circumstances.

"Optimus, What's wrong?" she ask, looking at him with confusion.

"What's wrong! You asking me, what's wrong! Let me tell you what's wrong. I'm a robot! And my name is Gavin, not Optimus" he made some jumps while saying that.

Elita had never hear that name before and maybe not even Optimus had. Gavin... why in the world did he say his name was Gavin. Could he lost some of his memory? But even if that had happen how could he take that name for his designation.

"This is a dream, right?" Gavin said, chuckling a little "Oh, Bennett good one my friend, you placed me inside an illusion, again... and is not even April's fool" He looked at the sky "C'mon! Is over I know this is not true, end of the joke!"

Elita looked at him even more confused, to who was he talking to? "I should call Ratchet, to check on you..." she backed away from him.

"You not waking me up, huh?" Gavin said and looked at the wall. "Well then I'll wake myself" he started running towards the wall with his head inclined to the front.

The slam made a huge crashing noise, he was send backwards falling on his back and rolling two times backwards. He stopped moving and slowly made his way up, helping himself with both arms. He made a few groans, he's head was spinning or maybe was his eyes as he saw both room and floor move around like waves in a stormy ocean.

"Maybe this isn't a dream after all..." he said while rubbing his head. And if it wasn't a dream, it was reality, he was a robot, a blue, red robot. "Oh, sweet soup, I'm a robot" he turned around looking for the purple robot.

"Who are you? How did I get here? Why did you turn me into this?"

"Turn you?" Elita was more clueless that before.

"Yes! From Human to robot... Can you return me back to normal?"

"You have always been like this, what do you mean, you have been a human? Optimus... what's wrong"

Again she said to him Optimus, he wasn't that man, robot or who ever he was "I already told you. My name is Gavin. Gavin Massey" he could tell she wasn't believing him as she kept a confuse look on her face. "You don't believe me, do you" he scratched his head with one hand, trying to think or get any ideas out "I know! Ask me something this Optimus would know or he would do, only him can"

Elita stood silent for some time, what could she ask, if he had lost his memory he wasn't going to be able to answer her about any old memory. There had to be something even with amnesia she could find the truth. Only thing was, of course, their bond.

Simple connection they both shared and it had to still be there even without memories. She started talking to him through their bond. "Optimus? I know you can hear me" there was no answer. Maybe she had to be closer to him. She started walking slowly lifting her hand towards him.

"What are you doing?" Gavin asked backing away from her, until the main panel stopped him.

She continue walking while calling for her mate stronger than before, making her spark bright from beneath her armor, she stopped walking in front of him and placed her hand over his chest, she call him one more time with all hope in her hands. "Optimus, I know you are in there" she almost begged this time.

Still there was no answer, only a fading and distant calling. "Elita... where are you?" she looked at his mate chest but it wasn't emanating any light. He wasn't Optimus, but his mate was alive, but where? She could feel him somewhere far away from her. Her bond felt weaker, her calling for him was exhausting the remaining strength of their bond, why? It had never happen before when calling for him.

"So? Are you still going to be touching me?" Gavin asked almost climbing over the main panel.

"You are not Optimus..." she whispered taking her hand away from him and closer to her spark.

"I told you, my name is Gavin, or you can call me Gav and do you have a name?"

"A designation? Yes I do, I'm Elita One, or just Elita."

"Nice to meet you, Elita" he gave her a hand.

"Same" she said and gave him her hand.

"And, what are you... well us" he asked breaking the handshake.

"We are Autobots."

"Auto... what!?"

She chuckled a little of his surprised expression "Autonomous robotic organisms"

"Living robots... You don't see this everyday. So.. Can you turn me back to my body?"

Elita shocked her head "I'm sorry, I don't know how. Actually, I was going to ask you the same thing, Can you return my mate back to his body?"

So, she didn't have any clue of what had happen, that was great, he was lost in someone else body, on who knows where in the galaxy. Unless he could contact his team "Do you have communication? I can contact my team and maybe they know where your friend is"

"He is not my friend, he's my mate. And we do have, where is your team located at?"

"At Earth! Sector eleven, Zone eight, Rapid Task Team, Squad SilverLine" he said to Elita while she walked towards the main panel.

"Sector eleven? Any other information a little more less specific... In what country are they located at?"

"What? Country? What's a country..." Gavin asked confused and before she could answer both got interrupt by a loud noise.

Both doors of medbay opened at the full force of Bulkhead breaking inside.

"Elita get away! Is a decepticon!" Bulkhead said and started running at full charge towards Gavin.

"No wait! Bulk, he is not a Decepticon" she said to him with a rush but he didn't listen and still charge Gavin, knocking him down to the floor.

Behind Bulkhead came the rest of the team, Arcee and Bumblebee with their cannons out, pointing at the inside of the room looking for their target.

"Are you alright, sis?" Arcee asked to Elita, not leaving her gaze from Gavin who was under Bulkhead.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine, could you please get up from him, Bulk"

Gavin was struggling to breath, he tried to move but the green robot was stronger and heavier or that was he thought. He felt as he was under Marcus back on training. "A little help... over here" he said with the rest of air he had.

"Can't do Elita. Ratchet found some strange activity, this can be a decepticon, ready to attack" he said, pressing further down over Gavin. "What did you do to Optimus"

"Optimus is fine! Move Bulk" Elita tried to pushed Bulkhead but failed, he was bigger but at least she tried.

"How do you know?" asked Ratchet entering the room. "Remember the strange activity in the groundbridge, well it happen when Optimus was about to come through, this can be a decepticon faking"

"He is not! I talked to Optimus, well maybe not talked but he said to me he was fine. And him, is not a decepticon he said his name was Gavin"

"What's a decepticon?" Gavin asked still below Bulkhead.

"How do you know, he's not lying?" Arcee asked with her cannon ready to shot.

"I don't know, I just feel it. Don't you think he would already kill me if he was a decepticon. No move Bulk, you are killing him"

Bulkhead looked to Ratchet, he waved at him to get up, they didn't have any proofs if he was or not a decepticon, only an assumption, that could be merely wrong. "Please, you are crushing my insides, what ever they are." Gavin said.

Bulkhead got up, releasing the pressure over Gavin's body. "Air..." he said taking slow intakes of air.

"Who are you? What did you do to our leader" Arcee asked.

These robots, where slow catching up, thought Gavin. "My name is Gavin, and as I already told your friend, I don't have any idea of what happen to your friend, leader. I just know somehow I change from human to this robot body!"

"We were trying to contact his team, but I don't think his from the same Earth..." Elita said to the rest of the team.

They slowly change their arms back to normal, hiding their cannons. Gavin was surprise about them, they could transform their own body parts into guns, he wonder if he could do the same.

"I still don't trust him" Arcee said looking at Gavin.

"What do you mean same Earth?" Ratchet asked.

"Well... he doesn't even know, what's a country and he referred to location by sectors and zones. Gavin, are you really from Earth?" Elita said to Ratchet at the beginning and turned to look at his new friend Gavin, who was moving his arms up and down trying to make them change.

"What?" he stopped when he saw everyone looking at him "I'm from Earth, is just never in whole entire life I have heard of that term... We only referred to our locations as sectors, is easier to managed it when you are at war..."

Wait... did he said "War? Earth is not at war, well not at least this one" Bulkhead said.

Ratchet started to think in different possibilities, the groundbridge reacting differently, change on bodies, different Earths. There had to be an explanation, he read again his reports, ignoring the conversation the rest of team was having, every bit or single lane of information was important to arrange the events.

The groundbridge had an exchange of two different sources, one of them was from their groundbridge, the other one was unknown, at first he thought it was from the decepticons but now he wasn't sure... it could be from anything.

"I was doing research on parallel universe, until everything exploded" Ratchet heard Gavin, that was it or maybe that could be the answer.

"Did you said, Parallel? It maybe that, you are from Earth but not this one. Yours is from other dimension"

"What!" the rest of the team looked more confused than the were before.

"Is true" Gavin said snapping his fingers "Dimensional teleportation, it could be what happen, I need to contact my team"

Then a flash and loud noise started to come from one of the screens, making everyone turn around to the main panel.

"That may have to wait, we have decepticons on the move" Arcee said.

"But Boss bot is not here" Bulkhead said.

"Well they are not going to wait for him, Bumblebee, Elita, Bulk come. Ratchet open the groundbridge" Arcee ordered, they all went outside of medbay.

Ratchet ran to the groundbridge main panel and placed the coordinates on the panel. The rest of the team stood in front of the tunnel of the groundbridge, waiting for it to open.

"Groundbridge activated" Ratchet said pulling the lever down of the groundbridge. Arcee started to walk to the inside if the tunnel followed by the rest of the team.

"Wait! What about me? I can help" Gavin said running towards the groundbridge.

"No, you are staying here, you have never been in combat against the decepticons. Is to dangerous" Elita made him stopped "Wait for us"

"Still I don't trust you, I don't know if you will go and tend us a trap, you are staying" Arcee said and continue walking. Elita gave him a sad smile and followed the rest of the team.

He stood in front of the groundbridge, even after it had shutdown. He just watched the inside of the tunnel, where the others went in. They maybe right he didn't knew how to fight but they where going to need him, he was in their leader body. He had to do something. He was going to help them, but how.

* * *

**That's it for this chapter.**

**I hope you guys like it, if you did tell me on a review. Or let me know guys what you think.**

**Again Thanks for reading. See ya soon.**


	4. Different

New Chapter! It's been some time, finally got it finish.

Thanks for the review Nefretari and everyone reading this story.

Thanks to my beta Vivian Hale for been so awesome and helping me with this story!

Well here you go guys, I hope you like it!

I don't own Transformers only my OC's.

* * *

It had happened. Maybe it was too soon to execute the plans. At the time, he had felt it was the best path to follow. He took the chance and would worry about it later. He had hoped that he had made the best decision and would be rewarded by his master.

Now time had passed and his idea was set in motion. He hadn't looked at any of the results, or even bothered to check on the demise of his target. Even if he had thought about the matter, there wasn't enough time to think through every outcome. It was then, or never. Probably he wouldn't get any other chance like that one any time soon. Maybe not even in the time frame the plan had been prepared for.

For all he knew he had taken the chance and accomplished it successfully. Now his inner thoughts were playing with him and tiny doubts grew inside of him. What if he hadn't gone through?

Starscream remembered his troops told him that there hadn't been no sign of the Autobot. That meant he had gone inside. Or did it? He slapped himself in the head several times.

How could he been thinking that way? Of course the subject had gone inside, otherwise they would have captured signals from the Autobot. Even Soundwave had reassured him that the plans had indeed succeeded. Still his mind was not at peace.

Maybe a little call to check... it wouldn't hurt anyone. A tiny, instant request for information, and no one would notice. His master was going to be pleased if the results had been a success, but if they weren't, he was in deep trouble.

"Soundwave I need to make a call to our... external contact," he requested from behind the control bridge, keeping his gaze on the ground.

Soundwave didn't stop working. He seemed to be concentrated or focused on other important matters. His typing was fast and steady. He was one of the only Decepticons who had exceptional skills in communication and observation duties. Megatron always placed him in charge of those kinds of matters. Starscream didn't bother with that; he preferred his tasks in field or combat.

"I will be quick. It will only be for further instructions from Lord Megatron," he said, this time with a more decisive tone and upright posture. He waited for some reaction, twitch or nod. Nothing was said, expressed or maybe he hadn't been heard. So he approached one of the control panels and typed the code to call call.

He stopped his finger few inches away of the button. He hadn't told Soundwave about his recent decision. If the result had gone wrong he was going to call his master immediately and inform him every detail of any circumstance, just as he always did.

"Change of plans, I will make it from other place, I don't want to bother you or ruin your work," he erased the code and walked towards the door. He looked back before exiting. Soundwave didn't move or turn his head; he was still typing and looking at the screen. Starscream felt ignored but also satisfied. He hadn't raised any suspicions, or so it seemed. He left the room and continued walking.

He walked towards medbay but had a change of mind before getting near enough to cause the automatic door to open. He had forgotten about Knockout and Breakdown. Even though neither of them would say anything to Soundwave or Megatron, he was sure they were easy to crack. They would speak at the first sign of danger. He changed course and headed for another room.

He decided to make the call in one of the communication rooms, it was smaller than the bridge control room and medbay, but it had what he needed; one control panel with the systems ready to load. He typed the code to call again and immediately pressed the button.

A new screen loaded. There was a little static, the background was black, and there wasn't anyone responding. It was transmitting, but no one was standing in front of the screen. He moved closer and brought one side of his face nearer to the image; as if by doing so, he could actually see more of the dark and empty room.

There was no sound from the other side, everything was silent. "Hello...?" he said inching even closer. He was near enough to see the lines of the pixels creating the full image on the screen. He moved around as if it made a difference; like a kid with a controller playing racing games, thinking that if he moved, the car would follow his lead.

"Anyone in the..." he didn't finish before a gray shadow with blue eyes appeared on the screen, fading in suddenly, making him jump. He fell and hit the door with his head.

"You... almost made jump out of my shell! Good thing I wasn't Megatron, or he would have punished you," he said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I believe Megatron wouldn't have been that close to the screen... Either way, why did you call? I remember our arrangement was to meet or call only when the plans were underway," the voice continued, hidden in shadows, with only his blue eyes visible.

This voice didn't came from another Decepticon or Autobot. The shadows formed a robust shape, but his shoulders didn't end with sharper points like most Transformers did. His head was proportional to the size of his body. He was tall. He had large arms with no ends of rectangular or triangular shapes, just long and straight arms. It was hard to see more of the details of the silhouette between the static and movement.

"They _are_ under progress, which is why I have called. I wanted to make sure our package made it to the other side," Starscream tapped his fingers together, and they danced and shifted while he had an evil smile on his face.

"But it is _not_ time. Megatron never mentioned possible changes. We are not ready for an early encounter. He should have told us," the voice raised in volume.

Starscream took a moment to think. He needed to be clear and make sure he wouldn't get himself into more trouble than he already was in. "An opportunity came, a unique one, so we took the chance. I hoped your team was ready to move out. He is injured. He won't give as much trouble and it will be easier to proceed to phase two"

"Problem is we don't have a team ready for his arrival. We don't even know where he is going to land. He could be anywhere! And my team is not going to look over every inch of this earth."

"He is taller than a building. He can't find a place to hide that easy. I have the coordinates to where we sent the device. Use them to find him. He will appear in the same ones on your side."

The silhouette didn't move or nod, he stood silent for some seconds. Starscream felt the same way as when Soundwave only looked at him before making any other move. Silent, deadly, and unpredictable. He felt powerless; any decision he made could lead him into Megatron's merciless hands.

After some time, he spoke again, "Since things have already taken place, there's nothing more to do than deploy. Send us those coordinates and I will send my team to look for him. I do hope your right about him being injured, otherwise he will cause more trouble and noise than I need this to be for it to stay a secret."

"There is no need to worry, I am completely sure of his injuries. The task will be easier," he gave a small tense smile.

"Understood, is there more to say?"

"No."

"Then is time to close this call. But Starscream, I will talk to Megatron about this decision as soon as possible, so keep in contact."

Before Starscream could say anymore, the screen faded out. The call hadn't gone that badly. He didn't know if the package had made it through, but now the other team knew about it. It was best that no one else knew, only him, for now...

In most teams, telling about any information to every member was the best choice, but not on his team. _At least not with this one_, he thought. He would keep it as secret as long as he could. If he only had the answer to his question. Had the package arrived? For now, he needed to wait for an answer, which he would love to get before anyone told Megatron about it. What could he do in advance to get the answer by himself?

"Why didn't I think of that?" he face-palmed. "I want to see if I can do it and make them come to me. If he doesn't show, then I have succeeded!"

The door of his room opened up and divided slowly, each piece sliding to either side. Knockout stepped inside looking around the room "What are you doing here, Starscream? I thought you said you had important things to do for Megatron?" he said, leaning easily against a wall.

"I am. Right now we need to trace any energon on the move."

"So... we are going scavenging."

"And count the Autobots," Starscream said while he passed through the door, leaving Knockout behind. He stood a couple of seconds in the doorframe until he processed the last words.

"What!"

His head was buzzing, almost as if he had put his head inside a honeycomb, only without any stings. There were alarms going on and off around him. His eyes were open but he couldn't see anything more few inches in front of him, and the room was pitch-black. Only red lights faded into the distance in the sky. He wasn't sure where he was, as there were no lights in the forest.

"Ratchet?" he called out, almost whispering. His throat was sore. Every time he breathed, his mouth filled with smoke. He didn't swallow while he was in the room. The smoke entered his mouth and passed through his nose. He looked like an angry dragon, exhaling before throwing its ultimate fire attack. Soon, he started coughing from the amount of smoke he had taken in.

"I'm coming, old friend!" he heard someone scream and some doors, probably the ones to the room, burst open.

Only one called him that, and that was his medic and friend Ratchet. But it wasn't anything like his voice. He sounded younger and less rough, like he kept a soft pitch showing innocence within his soul.

The smoke started dissipating after both doors opened. The smoke near the entrance faded out faster, like someone had a vacuum cleaner on the outside and was sucking the gray matter. There was a different view inside. Chairs, desks, papers and tools appeared from beneath the smoke, all piled up in a corner. They weren't arranged neatly; they looked as though they had been thrown out, or launched by some explosion.

Now that he had a better view of the place, he realized he wasn't in a forest anymore. He was in someone's lab or a medbay. He didn't know where, but the furniture hinted that he was in a science facility. He didn't only have a better view of the place, but also of himself. Optimus wasn't himself anymore. He still thought and acted like normal, but he wasn't physically himself. He was a human.

He looked at his long and skinny fingers. They seemed so fragile and felt fragile too. He touched the surface of a desk, slowly resting them on it, as if he placed them too fast, they could break.

"You alright?" the voice asked again. Optimus looked around a desk so that only his eyes peered out. There was someone coming inside the room. He was hilighted by the soft light of two different lamps in the corridor. It sure wasn't his medic. He wasn't even a Transformer; he was human. Just like Optimus was now. Something had happened during the explosion. It was the last thing he remembered before blacking out and waking up in the new body. He wasn't sure if he was in safe hands or dangerous ones.

He crawled back down beneath the desk to hide. The man walked inside, looking for someone or something. Optimus wasn't sure which. He looked out from under the desk. The man was standing with his back to him. He moved to where most of the smoke was coming from. "Gavin?" he asked, inside the black cloud of smoke.

Optimus looked at the exit and back at the cloud. Whatever the man was looking for, he was going to find it soon. This was his chance to peel out. Without making any noise he stood up and ran out of the room.

The corridor was completely white, only two gray stripes lined the walls. He had never seen this place before. He looked back at the room he just got out of. The red lights were flashing on the ceiling of the room and made a low, harsh noise every couple of seconds.

He remembered seeing little glimpses of the movies Miko, Raf and Jack watched from time to time. If there was any sound like that, it meant trouble. The man would have backup coming, and more people were going to gather. It was going to be difficult for him to hide.

He only looked back once to make sure no one saw him running away.

The man got out of the black cloud and saw a sole of a shoe disappear.

"Gavin?" he walked to the entrance and looked both directions in the hallway. There was nothing to his right, but someone was sprinting away to the left and turning at the first corner to the right.

"Hey!" he screamed and started running the same direction. He didn't look back again, missing the arrival of a group of four people coming from the right of the hallway. They didn't call to him. They only watched him getting away. He wasn't important to them. They went inside the room.

"These are the coordinates," someone in the team said.

Optimus continued running. The first few meters had been empty, but these corridors had more people in them. At first he thought he was going to get caught. The first person he stumbled upon only looked at him for a few seconds and looked away. No one was trying to catch him or pursue him. However, he never stopped running. Even if no one was chasing him, he wasn't safe. Someone was looking for him, and that was the person who had changed his body.

It felt strange being human. Every part of his body was unprotected, and he was wearing some kind of uniform. He could tell it was a uniform since most of the people he had found were wearing the same clothes as him; a green camouflage coverall which had a long zipper going from the neck to the crotch. Wearing clothes didn't make him feel secure since his limbs were just flesh and not metal. In the past, he could be thrown from one place to another and only get a few dents, but in this skin, one throw and he would get crushed.

The hallway was made to accommodate three people walking side by side, but zigzagging made it narrow for him. He dodged from side to side, trying not to hit someone. He failed and hit a few people, making them either fall or crash into the nearest wall. He apologized to everyone without stopping. He only glanced back and said "sorry," but they probably didn't hear him since as his voice dissipated in the hallway. While trying to apologize, he hit someone else in the back and made her fall. The woman dropped a bunch of papers, and it seemed as if it had started to snow in the narrow hall.

Finally, after running for almost five minutes, he stopped. His didn't feel any pain in his legs, nor did he feel he had escaped. His chest had told him to stop, and a call behind him made him halt his marathon. He knew and felt the call in his chest. Someone was trying to contact him. It wasn't a random call; it was his sparkmate calling for him.

"Elita?!" he turned around the hallway. There were only the people he had just run by. Some were standing back up, a woman was gathering her papers from the floor, and others just continued walking.

He was standing in the middle of an intersection, four different halls around him. He looked in all four of them, but she wasn't anywhere near.

"Are you, okay?" he heard in his head. Her soft, sweet voice was calling him. _Where is she? _

"I'm fine" he answered. Maybe he wasn't in his body, but maybe he still had his bond. It was worth trying.

"Where are you?" this time, his call wasn't answered.

"Are you, okay?" he heard again, but it was from the man who had been inside the room he had run from. The man he thought he had lost. Optimus turned around and found the man as tall as he was. His green eyes were studying him closely as he frowned.

Bennett knew something about his friend was different. When he saw him stopped at the crossroads, he looked lost and disoriented. His friend was looking at all the corridors. He never looked at Bennett or realized he was right behind him for the last couple of seconds.

"Gavin?" Bennett said placing one hand on his friend's shoulder.

Optimus jerked his shoulder, "I'm not Gavin. My designation is Optimus. How did you bring me here?"

Bennett was shocked. Did his friend forget him? Maybe he had amnesia. But why was he saying he was Optimus? Most people with amnesia never remembered their names or other people's names, and they never said they had other names unless someone else had told them. It was impossible for someone to tell his friend a name in so little time. He hadn't caught up with his friend because he hadn't stopped running until now.

"I need to get to my body back. Where is it? Where's my team?" Optimus hadn't thought of that. Maybe they were in the same facility, somewhere inside those doors.

"Team? Ok, slow down... I don't know what you are talking about. I never brought you here. You were already here, doing experiments in the lab until the explosion."

Explosion... He remembered entering the ground bridge and then backing away when both ground bridges reacted to each other. Maybe he had gone through and the explosion affected him. The answers were in the lab, where this "Gavin" had been working before.

"I need to go back," Optimus started heading back the way he came.

"Go back where?"

"To the lab. Somehow, I changed bodies with Gavin. Before the explosion, I was in my own body in a forest, and this place is nothing like a forest," He saw the man had decided to continue to follow him, "What's your designation?"

"Bennett," he said. He wasn't used to hearing or calling a name a designation, but he had heard Optimus use it like that, "So, you said you are Optimus..."

"Yes. I'm... was... well my true body is ten times bigger than this one. I'm an Autobot. I was made of metal, not skin."

Bennett continued listening, "I'm really confused, I will just go along with this. If you are not Gavin, Optimus, you had another body. You and my friend switched bodies."

"Could be."

"But how? Gavin may be good at science, but not that good. I'm the one who does his work, or at least the most difficult parts. He was helping me, or rather, _watching_ me work on parallel teleportation."

"Parallel?"

"Yeah. There's a theory that you can actually bridge to a parallel universe to the one you are in. We were trying to do an actual bridge"

"You have an operational ground bridge?"

"Yes, of course. It's from the basics."

Optimus thought about that. He remembered Ratchet making a ground bridge because there were none in existence on Earth, "What planet is this?"

"Earth."

He was on _Earth._ How could they have ground bridge that fast if they didn't have one before? If what Bennett was telling him about parallel teleportation was true, then he was on Earth, but not the same one. He was on a parallel Earth from his.

Both turned left at a corner and reached the hallway with the lab room. Bennett stopped Optimus, pulling him back around the corner, so that a wall stood between them and the room.

"Shh," Bennett put a finger over his mouth, "What are they doing here?"

"Who?"

"General's squad. They never go to the lab for at least a week after an accident is reported, unless something really needs their attention. Wait. If Gavin did something, then they are probably here because of that."

"Like parallel teleportation?"

"Yes. Maybe he did make it work, and you two switched bodies as a consequence of it. The only way to know is to check the lab. But right now it will be impossible. They have the place blocked off, and if they saw us, they will start asking questions. We need to gather the rest of the team."

"Rest of the team?"

"Yes, follow me," Bennett walked back down the hallway they were hiding in. Optimus peered around the corner and saw different agents taking everything from the lab and packing it away in several boxes. They were dismantling the whole place and taking it away. He wasn't going to go home any time soon.

He stopped watching and followed Bennett to his team's apartment. At least he had some help to find the answer. Hopefully he would find it before an undesirable source did.

* * *

That's the end of this. I hope you guys like it. If that was the case leave a review, fav or follow! Tell me what you think about it.

Hopefully new chapter will be up in some weeks. Stay tune!


End file.
